


Late-Night-Kitchen-Cuddling

by Tadashi182



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadashi182/pseuds/Tadashi182
Summary: Tooru is in pain but luckily his boyfriends love him





	

Issei had been woken up from a deep sleep by the sound of pained whimpering next to him. He rolled over to see Tooru’s face littered with tears clutching his knee. When tooru notices Issei looking at him, awake, he quickly apologizes for waking him and tells him to go back to sleep. Issei, of course, does not do that. He, instead, Pulls Tooru into his chest and asks him what he needs. Tooru replies with a short nothing, not wanting to bother his boyfriend anymore than he already has. Issei chooses to ignore the reply and stand up and takes Tooru into his arms and carries him down to their kitchen, careful to not wake up their two other sleeping boyfriends. When the get there Issei sets Tooru onto the counter and goes to their freezer to grab an ice pack. He hands it to Tooru who instantly puts it on his right knee, thanking him for the gesture. Issei then retreats to their bathroom and when he emerges he’s carrying painkillers. He gives them to Tooru and gets him a bottle of water from the fridge. Once the medicine is gone, Issei slots himself in between Tooru’s legs and nuzzles his head onto the crook of Tooru’s neck. Issei begins to place light kisses on Tooru’s collar bone, to take his mind off the pain, when they hear footsteps coming down their staircase. Tooru looks up to see a disheveled Takahiro squinting at the kitchen lights. Tooru, again, apologizes for waking up yet another one of his boyfriends. Takahiro pushes off the apology and asks if everything is alright. Tooru nods and hums in a way of approval. Takahiro suddenly notices the tears on Tooru’s face and quickly makes his way over to his two boyfriends and grabs Tooru’s face and gently kisses all over it. Tooru giggles at the ticklish sensation of Takahiro’s lips on his still damp cheeks. The vibrations of Tooru’s neck on his face causes Issei to giggle as well, and seeing his two sleepy boyfriends giggling causes Takahiro to do the same. Their giggles growing louder, turning their kitchen into a laughing party. Suddenly Hajime bursts awake to a loud noise he hears from downstairs. He looks over to the rest of his bed and sees it’s empty except for him. Suddenly curious as to what is so funny to his three missing boyfriends, he rises from their bed and makes his way downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, Hajime finds himself with the sight of his three boyfriends in a sort of mangled pile at their counter, laughing for what seems to be like no reason at all. Hajime makes his presence known by grumpily mumbling about him not being invited to whatever impromptu party the decided to have. The other three’s laughing slows down to a stop and they look over and see Hajime’s face in an angry pout. Issei can’t help but chuckle at their tiny boyfriend’s attempt at attention. They open their arms to invite Hajime into their cuddle mess and he instantly places himself in between Takahiro and Issei and in front of Tooru. This is when he notices the ice pack on Tooru’s knee and starts to worry. Seeing the worried look on his boyfriend’s face, Tooru kisses Hajime’s forehead in a sign of assurance that he’s okay. After about a half hour of their late-night-kitchen-cuddling, Takahiro suggests they go back to bed and continue their group cuddle. They all agree and Hajime takes the ice pack from Tooru and paces it back in the freezer. Issei, again, list Tooru and carries him back to their shared room. Once they arrive back to the warmth of their room, Issei lays Tooru in the middle of the bed and the rest gather around him. Tooru thanks his boyfriends for taking such great care of him and staying up with him instead of sleeping. The other three respond by placing kisses all over Tooru’s face at the same time. With his knee finally feeling better, Tooru falls asleep quickly with the warmth of his boyfriends surrounding him, the other three following quickly in suit. All of their final thoughts before sleep being, “how did I ever get this lucky?”

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift from me to kou-chaaan.tumblr.com


End file.
